


Funny Faces

by WolfInTheStars



Series: Wolf-in-the-Stars Tumblr Prompts and AU's [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Funny, M/M, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInTheStars/pseuds/WolfInTheStars





	

**_PROMPT_ ** _: Imagine your OTP catching each other staring at one another, but instead of looking away, they start making faces at one another and just end up giggling._ **_[(Link to prompt: here)](http://imagine-otps.tumblr.com/post/146623098239/imagine-your-otp-catching-each-other-staring-at#notes) - [Art Work Here](http://wolf-in-the-stars.tumblr.com/post/149270661175/a-visual-to-go-along-with-my-otp-prompt-the-other)_ **

* * *

    


\- Sirius couldn’t help but stare at Remus these days.

\- He realised he had a massive crush on Remus around the time of the dreaded Prank during fourth year.

\- He couldn’t stop thinking about him and how cute he was all throughout summer and was just dying to get back to Hogwarts to see him again.

\- But when they came back for fifth year, Remus was … different.

\- He was no longer just ‘cute’

\- He was hot.

\- He grew at least half a foot and stood at a tall 6'4 over Sirius’ short 5'8.

\- His shoulders and arms had broaden.

\- He had a sun kissed tan that highlighted all of the freckles on his face.

\- He had cut his hair so he had an adorable undercut with curls bouncing on top.

\- And his confidence glowed off of him.

\- When Peter brought up how well Remus looked (because Sirius couldn’t get his jaw off of the floor to comment), he told him that he had a summer job as a gardener for a few of his neighbours.

\- Later that night when the four of them were getting ready for bed, Sirius couldn’t stop staring at Remus getting changed.

\- He knew it was creepy, but he just couldn’t help himself.

\- The muscles on his back were defined, he had the starting lines of a six pack, and the V lines running down into his boxers.

\- Damn his teenage hormones.

\- Remus caught the look that Sirius was giving him and couldn’t help the lopsided smirk he had.

\- Finally, he had Sirius’ attention.

\- Sirius’ gaze had traveled up his body and was staring him in the eyes.

\- Neither could break the eye contact they had.

\- Neither wanted to.

\- Sirius seriously contemplated to get up from his bed, push Remus down onto his, straggle him and kiss him within an inch of his life.

\- James and Peter would just have to close their curtains and put a silencing charm up.

\- Remus was feeling the exact same way, but did not have the confidence to do it.

\- He had been craving Sirius’ attention since he had forgiven him for the prank.

\- But now he had his attention, he didn’t know what to do with it.

\- So he did the first thing that came to his mind.

\- He puffed his cheeks out and crossed his eyes over.

\- Sirius was NOT expecting that.

\- He burst out howling, falling onto his back

\- Remus’ face returned to normal as he laughed at Sirius’ outburst.

\- Smiling widely, Sirius sat back up on the bed and put his index fingers into his mouth, pulling at the edges to stretch it out, pushed his tongue out and started flick it up and down whilst making gargling sounds.

\- Remus couldn’t control his laughter at the sight.

\- “What the hell are you two doing?” James piped up from his bed.

\- “Erm … pulling funny faces at each other?” Remus said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

\- James stomped over and stared at the both of them.

\- Then grabbed onto his ears, pulled them out and made his tongue touch his nose.

\- “Ooh, ooh let me try!” Peter jumped over to the boys, grabbing his eyelids, turning them inside out and rolling his eyes to the back of his head.

\- “Ewww Pete!” They groaned, laughing all the same.

\- And so began the night of funny faces and little sleep between the boys.

\- Sirius and Remus still caught each others eyes subtly and shared small smiles

\- Neither boy knew what it meant.

\- But that would be something they would discuss another day.


End file.
